A Pirate's Life For Me
by novemberskie
Summary: When Arthur curses several of the Hetalians to roam the seven seas, what happens?
1. Prologue

**_This is an idea Junewolfe gave me. _**

**_Disclaimer is disclaimer._**

* * *

><p>"Well, lad, I find this conversation quite trying." A dirty-blonde woman with mischievous blue-green said in a mock-British accent. "So why don't we turn it to tea and crumpets, Pauli?"<p>

"Tea and crumpets? Why,Cora, Crumpets is the name of my cat!" A blue-grey eyed woman with shoulder length light brown hair responded in a failing accent. "And I named my _fake flying unicorn_ Tea!"

A blonde with blue eyes was pretty much choking on his own laughter as the guffaws echoed through the loud room. They were all laughing at the expense of one Arthur Kirkland, a very grumpy looking blonde Briton with annoyed green eyes. He was standing in the doorway, his arms akimbo, glaring at his tormentors.

"I'll teach you to mess with me, you bloody wankers!" Arthur growled, before stalking off. This only reduced them to even more laughter.

They didn't hear the evil cackling.

They didn't hear the spell begin.

They didn't heed the warning signs.

Just look where they are now…


	2. Stuck

_**This is a story idea that my friend Junewolfe suggested. I decided to roll with it. It has three OCs, of which Cora is Junewolfe's and Rory and Paulius is mine.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

><p>I could feel the ship rocking back and forth, and yet I still wished it was a dream, us stuck out on a ship in the middle of some unnamed ocean—at least unnamed at the time—all because we were stupid.<p>

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" A loud voice boomed. I groaned at these words and rolled out of my hammock, earning a pained yelp from my bunk-mate and best-man-friend, Rory.

"Best friends don't fall on each other." I mumbled in apology. "Sorry."

"Angels fall though," was Rory's response, and I rolled my eyes, shoving at the chest of the Irishman to get myself back on my feet. I dusted my black ripped trousers off, and glanced down at Rory. His blue eyes twinkled mischievously behind thick locks of black hair.

"You're an idiot, Rory." I muttered, heading towards the stairs. "Maybe I should sic Mattie on you. His passive aggression may help you see straight."

"Why?" He blinked in mock-innocence. You know, the kind that makes you feel like they're going to do something really bad in the ten seconds that follow. "I did nothing."

"Lies." I turned and walked away, only to run into a dirty-blonde with lilac eyes. "Oh hi Mattie."

The Canadian smiled at the nickname no one else seemed to get away with, and ruffled my brown hair. "Morning Pauli."

"Paulius." I corrected him, only half-heartedly. Lately, everyone had been calling me Pauli, and frankly, it started to not bother me anymore. He leaned in to press his lips to my forehead.

"Time for work." He murmured before heading to the deck of the ship. I watched him go, wishing I had gotten a good look at his bare chest; I wanted to see if I had bruised him when I punched him the previous night. (Everyone had told me I couldn't, and seeing as how I had rum in my system, I proved them wrong, much to Mattie's discomfort…. Which meant he was hurting. Badly.)

"Need I remind you that you look _awesome_ in my pants?" Gilbert, the resident pervert, snickered, referring to my tattered black pants I was wearing. "I'm _almost_ thankful Arthur cursed us like this."

"I'm really getting bored with your over-use of the word awesome Gil." I muttered, knowing I likely sounded like the stupid Briton who cursed us, all because we were poking fun at him. Al did much worse, yet it seemed that only when Cora (my best friend) and I did it would he get mad.

"That's just because you're not awesome, and you're jealous of my _awesomeness._"

"Whatever." I muttered, climbing the ladder to the deck, and blinked in surprise at the sudden brightness.

"I have quite a nice view of your _arsch_." Gil said under me.

"Shut up you stupid German." I growled, though I didn't know for sure if Gil really was.

Did I mention that they're not human? You see, Gilbert and the entire crew, except Cora, Rory, and I are nations from some weird thing. I don't know; they tried to explain it to me, and my head pretty much exploded from all the thinking it involved. I didn't really care. The whole nation thing didn't stop me from falling in love with the embodiment of Canada, nor did it stop him from falling in love with me. Gilbert was the embodiment of Prussia. Yes. Prussia. Who knew they would embody something like _Prussia_! Cora was in love with the embodiment of Germany, Ludwig, who was Gilbert's younger brother. I refused to call them by their country name, simply because it freaked me out a little. We also had Feliks, the embodiment of Poland, Elizabeta, the embodiment of Hungary, and my favorite; Toris, the embodiment of Lithuania. My name, Paulius, came from Lithuania.

"Hey Pauli." Cora was standing at the helm of the ship, waving me over. "Gorgeous day isn't it?"

"Yeah, lovely." I muttered, not at all feeling that way as I made my way up to her. How could things be so perfect when really, they were falling apart? We had _no clue _how to get back, or even if we ever could get back.

"Cheer up co-captain!" She clapped me on the back, before shielding her eyes from the sun with a hand over them. "Can you see what that is?"

I glanced towards where she was motioning to, squinting my eyes to see. "It's a ship."

"Ludwig!" Cora screamed, and I winced as the sound assaulted my ear drums. I wasn't having a very good day already. "Come pretend to be captain while Pauli and I hide!"

"Very well." Ludwig said in his weird German accent. I blinked at him, wondering if the look he gave Cora was supposed to be seductive, or if he just always had that look on his face when he looked at her. Shrugging the thought away, I followed Cora to the captain's quarters. We hid in the closet, and waited.

I was getting rather uncomfortable where I sat on the top of a few boxes, though Cora seemed entirely at ease sitting at the door, ear to the keyhole, listening. The hole had been shot (by Cora) so that it was easier to look through when we met other pirates, which we hadn't… Until then.

"I don't like this." I muttered, earning a 'shh' from Cora.  
>"I haven't seen this ship before." A clearly British voice said after the door to the captain's quarters opened and closed. "What's it called?"<p>

"The ship has no name." Ludwig replied.

"Surely, you have to have come up with a name." The unknown voice replied.

"It's Dachfenster." Cora came out of the closet, earning a shocked look from the British man standing there. He didn't see me as the door closed. "Hi there!"

I leaned down to look through the peephole. Cora sat on the bed, and for the first time, I saw what she was wearing. She had a white puffy shirt, a dark red corset-like vest, and a tattered black skirt with fish netting on it, and a tear up to her mid-thigh on the left side. She was also wearing a triangular pirate hat. Needless to say, she looked like she could have been Ludwig's wench.

Which was exactly what the British man said. I realized with a jolt that it was a pirate version of Arthur.

"She's not my wench." Ludwig ground out, though Cora was sitting on the bed with a smile, as though she was seriously considering the idea.

"Well, back to business." Arthur said. "What are you doing in _my _territory?"

"Your territory?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Surely you know the rules?" Arthur raised his eyebrow as well, looking mildly amused. "My, pirates are getting more and more unruly now-a-days."

"Rules?" Ludwig seemed very interested all of the sudden. "What are these rules?"

"Ludwig, shut up." Cora snapped, though she looked secretly interested. I knew her all too well.

"Tell your wench to be quiet." Arthur snapped. Cora stuck her tongue out at him, and Ludwig's face contorted, if only for a moment, in anger. I took this as my turn to escape from the annoyingly tight confines of the closet. "There's another one?"

"I'm Cora's friend." I replied, flashing a glare in his direction. "And I'm _not _Ludwig's wench."

"Then what are you?"

"I'm navigator, and Paulius here is a cook in the kitchen." Cora replied, pointing at me.

"I'm going to go help _in the kitchen _while you guys talk about this." I said, slight anger creeping into my voice, and I stalked off to the kitchen in hopes that eating may appease my stomach like it did to Cora.

"Whoa, Li-Li, you look like, angry!" The familiar voice of Feliks reached my ears as I entered the kitchen. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I was hugged tightly by the Pollok.

"H-hey Paw." Toris was nursing a cut as he sat on the table where I often ate.

"God, Tori, what did you do this time?" I asked, padding over in my bare feet.

I looked like an atrocity; my shirt was an oversized version of Cora's, and I wasn't wearing a corset like she was. I insisted that it was too girly, and I refused to wear it.

I still looked too much like a girl.

"I sliced my finger," came the reluctant reply. I pulled out a cloth and dabbed at his finger to stop the blood flow.

It was strange, how I had taken Liet (Poland allowed only me to use the pet name for Toris) under my wing, but I pushed the thought to the side as I bandaged his wounded finger.

"That was so totally awesome Li-Li!" Feliks grinned at me.

"I'm not Asian." I replied, only half-heartedly. "There, all better."

"Are you hungry?" Liet asked me, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I just came here because I had a feeling you died." I snickered, which made Liet blush. "Yeah, got anything yummy?"

"We made some totally fabulous beef stew!" Feliks jumped down from his perch on some rather useless boxes and made me a bowl, which I quickly downed, just as Cora strutted in, looking quite irritated.

"They kicked me out!" Cora whined, plopping down on the floor.

"Why so?"

"Well… Arthur called me a wench again, and I didn't like it, so I was all like 'blah blah blah, you stupid Briton' and he made me leave…" She grinned sheepishly. "So now I'm here to eat!"

"Then eat!" Feliks thrust a bowl in her hands, which she downed just as quickly as me.

"Wow, everyone's like, totally hungry!"

"Yes. We are." I replied, taking both bowls and throwing them at the Pollok.

"It keeps me from killing everyone!" Cora said loudly, and happily, and we were both handed bowls as the two boys blinked at us, quite freaked out.

"Eat!" Feliks commanded, eyeing Cora like she was a hungry mountain lion about to pounce on him.

"OKAY!" She had already started eating, and spoke with a lot of food in her mouth, nearly spitting it all over Feliks.

"Like, don't talk with your mouth full!" Feliks said, shaking the spoon at her, only to spray the food all over the now-open door…

In which stood Arthur.

Who was now so red, I was surprised fumes weren't rolling off his body in waves.

"OMG! I'm like, so totally sorry!" Feliks squealed, running over to wipe the food off the annoyed Briton.

"Whatever." Arthur muttered, looking very displeased. "I'll see the rest of the ship now."

When Arthur walked away (and after we got a very angry look from Ludwig, to which Cora stuck her tongue out), we all burst into insane, unstoppable laughter.

"I can't believe…" I gasped for breath for a moment. "I can't b-believe you did that!"

"I totally didn't mean to!" Feliks was the only one who didn't start laughing. He had a horrified look on his face. "And his outfit was totally like, adorable… I ruined it!"

Liet pulled his wailing boyfriend into his arms, trying to stop himself from laughing. We all sobered up rather quickly to comfort our friend, who quit crying and fell silent after a moment, having, for once, nothing to say. We realized in shock that he had fallen asleep. Liet cooed softly at him.

"Wow…" Cora blinked. "That's a first."

"Sleeping?" I laughed quietly, trying not to wake the sleeping nation. "He _is _somewhat human."

"Do you think Arthur left?" Cora asked, ignoring my comment.

"Maybe." I replied, taking the sleeping Feliks in my arms. (Liet was too weak to do it himself) "I'm going to take Feliks back to his hammock."

Cora nodded and bounced off, likely to go find Ludwig and annoy the rules right out of him, while I carried Feliks to his hammock.

"I could have carried him…" Liet said quietly, a little bit of indignation in his tone.

"I wanted to do it." I replied, smiling at the younger-looking nation. "I just feel that I should pull my weight around here..."

"I don't think you were supposed to take it so literally." Liet joked, and I couldn't help but grin.

Of all the nations, Liet and Feliks were the closest. They were my first friends of the nations, and had quickly adopted me into their family, along with Cora and Rory. The story of how we met was quite humorous. I found myself remembering the memory with a smile.

_"You'll like, totally love our small… family." Feliks had said, bounding ahead of us to open the door to the large meeting room. I wasn't sure what was going on, specifically why all of Feliks and Toris' friends were in a meeting room of all places, but I didn't dwell on it as the door opened…_

_ And a young boy with brown hair and a weird curl and amber eyes came bounding out and crashed into Cora, hugging her._

_ "He's so cute!" Cora squeaked, stroking his hair. Her hand avoided the curl however, which got a nod of approval from a very tall blond man with stoic blue eyes. I noticed a boy with similar features to the small boy standing off to the side, looking angry. His hazel eyes remained glued to Cora and the other boy (his twin?) so he didn't notice me running over to hug him tightly, assuming he felt left out._

_ "W-wha-" He was cut off by another male walking up and cooing at him. This one had brown hair and green eyes._

_ "That's so cute!" He squealed, hugging us both, sandwiching me in the middle. "So cute, mi tomate!"_

_ The long stream of Italian curses made my toes curl out of fear, and I tried to squeeze my way out from between them, but I was stuck. _

_ "Fratello! Calm down, ve~" The Italian boy Cora had been hugging came over, and I saw Cora was locking herself to the tall blue eyed blond. _

_ I was finally released, only to be pulled into _another _hug by a blond man with slightly darker blue eyes. His face screamed __**creeper!**_

_ "Well hello, mon cher." He slurred in a French accent, sounding slightly drunk. With this, I promptly shoved him away, and turned, only to run into _another male!

_"This is so not my night." I muttered into the chest of the man now awkwardly pushing me away. _

_ "Why's that, luv?" The male asked with a British accent tainting his voice, and I glanced up, only to recoil a little in shock. His eyebrows were like giant fuzzy caterpillars, and when he caught me staring, they lowered in anger. "Is there a reason you're-FRANCIS!"_

_ He suddenly chased after the blonde man who had hugged me, screaming curse after curse, all of which I understood._

_ After a bit, everything calmed down, and everyone sat around the table._

_ "Okay, so like, here's everyone's names!"_

_ The Italian that had come and hugged Cora immediately was named Feliciano, and his brother, the one I had hugged, was Lovino. The Spaniard who had hugged both Lovino and me was Antonio, and the Frenchman who had called me 'mon cher' was Francis. The British man who had chased him was Arthur. The German who Cora had been clinging to was Ludwig. Ludwig's brother, an albino, was named Gilbert, and like Francis, he was also a pervert._

_ I noticed a boy who kept glancing at me. He had lilac eyes, and blonde hair, much like the American who was sitting next to him. The boy staring wasn't named, but the boy next to him was Alfred. _

_ "Feliks? Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the lilac-eyed boy. _

_ "That's Alfred." Feliks replied. "Like, did you not hear me when I was telling you the names?"_

_ "Not Alfred, the one next to him." I pointed again, and Feliks squinted. _

_ "I don't know. I don't remember meeting-"_

_ "My name is Matthew." The boy muttered, so quiet that I almost missed it. _

_ "Well hi Matthew!" I waved at him, earning a shocked look from Matthew._

A few days later, we found out about the fact that they were nations, their nationality depicting what they were. Another few days later, I ended up falling for Matthew.

I placed Feliks on his hammock, and let Toris take care of him while I wandered over to where my own hammock was. However, I curled up in Rory's, too lazy to climb up onto mine. Sleep came swiftly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Phew! Review? :3<strong>_

_**More to come later!**_


End file.
